


注意力转移

by winratiner



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: 心理学上有一种疗法，简单点说就是“转移注意力”，当你为一件事情担惊受怕时，给你另外一个更大的刺激，那么令你担心的事就显得不那么重要了。





	注意力转移

**Author's Note:**

> 各位新年快乐！  
> 沙雕，狗血，OOC  
> 尝试以他人视角来看骨科  
> 大概是中文全网第一篇 穆克X湄拉 了  
> 【暗恋未来王后的队长因国王的命令不得不亲手杀死爱人】  
> 这么一想这CP还蛮合理的（不是）  
> 不过AO是主体，可以放心观看  
> 文中所有品牌的名字都做了相应变换，并不是我记错了23333

《注意力转移》

第0章

说起亚特兰蒂斯集团，大家或许会想到它前任CEO亚特兰娜人到中年与前夫奥瓦克斯离婚，和一个平民男人闪电结婚的旷世绝恋，或许会想到泽贝尔集团联合亚特兰蒂斯在金融界掀起的巨大波浪，或许还会想到他那个年纪轻轻便构筑起商业帝国的现任掌舵人奥姆·马略斯，但绝对不会想到它的总裁助理——穆克。  
而今天，我们要看一看几乎被遗忘的穆克的故事。　

第1章

结束了一次商业会议，助理兼司机的穆克平稳驾驶汽车，载着亚特兰蒂斯年轻的首领奥姆行驶在车水马龙的街道。  
穆克从后视镜上盯着奥姆。奥姆看起来很累，他闭着眼睛，倚靠在车座上，西装板板正正包裹他的身体，一头金发服帖地梳向脑后，虽然只有二十六岁，但他看起来更像一个马上就要退休的老干部，全身上下充满了“禁欲”的气息——这是公司里小姑娘们偷偷形容的，穆克觉得实在是贴切——没有社交媒体账号，不关心娱乐八卦，或许只有奥姆耳朵里塞着的耳机才能令他有一点年轻人的影子。  
“穆克，在第三个路口停一下。”奥姆仿佛感知到他的视线，眯着眼睛看了一下窗外景色，突然开口。  
“不回家吗？”穆克问。  
奥姆摇摇头，他看了一眼左腕的纳沛海，示意他别多问。于是穆克照做。  
目送奥姆消失在远处的楼栋之间。这片地他很熟悉，是一个主播的公寓所在。穆克没有着急离开，而是安安稳稳地停在路旁车位里，熄火，从兜里拿出手机，打开一款视频软件，点入了这位他特别关注的主播页面。两分钟前，他的特别关注推送了一条最新消息。  
“晚饭有着落了！所以今晚提前一小时，七点开始直播！——From：小美人鱼。”  
穆克看了眼时间，距离直播还有一个小时，足够他回家养精蓄锐，刷上一排火箭游轮了。  
别看穆克这个年轻的小伙子一副不食人间烟火的模样，他内心热着呢。他对这个女主播——湄拉——一万分热爱，甚至有些迷恋。  
他本也不是个喜欢看直播的人，对湄拉产生奇怪情感这事得追溯到两年前的平安夜。那天一直很平静的奥姆破天荒地打着电话发了脾气，手里紧紧抓着手机，咕哝着什么“那个混蛋抢了我的母亲”“我不想认得他”，最后服软，唯唯诺诺地说“好的我一定去”，表情丰富得像个搞笑艺人，末了他挂断电话，把手机甩到办公室的沙发上，颓丧地将脸埋到双手中。  
“怎么了？”穆克问，私下里他和奥姆关系还不错，也算是个知心朋友。  
“我母亲，让我，我父亲和……继母到她的小房子里过圣诞。”奥姆一脸的难以置信，嗓子有些沙哑，如果不是他的骄傲不允许，奥姆可能会哭出声。  
“您父亲……”  
“他同意。”奥姆的身体深深地陷入沙发，仿佛被沙发吃掉一般。  
穆克本想说重组家庭这么和睦也挺好，但反过来一想，亚特兰娜他是认得的，虽然人很和善，但搞不准这次是对前夫炫耀自己新生活，便闭上了嘴。  
“晚上我送您去？”  
“不用，我自己走。”  
“不论如何，您和家人一起过节。圣诞快乐，奥姆。”  
“……圣诞快乐。”  
穆克一个人走在寂静的街头。他的父母长期在海外定居，自己一个人不知过了多少圣诞节，也习惯了。平安夜总会下雪，他坐在一家咖啡厅里，百般聊赖地掏出手机浏览新闻，软件弹窗提示他今日运势有红桃花。穆克苦笑，抬头环视四周，这里只有三三两两的顾客和咖啡厅服务生安静作伴，哪里来桃花？  
一声巨响划破了宁静，不知怎么，一辆失去控制的卡车撞破了咖啡厅的门，带着玻璃碎片和刺耳的鸣笛直直撞向穆克的方向。  
在穆克反应过来之前，他的身体被一股力量拽了出去，他重重地摔倒在地，原本就坐的地方被车撵成了碎片。左臂传来一阵剧痛，可他顾不得这些，惊魂未定地坐起身，发现身边多了一个红色长发的漂亮姑娘，她仰躺在地上，衣服被玻璃碴喇了几个口子，但是没有受伤。看起来是她刚刚冲过来救了自己。他坐的位置只有他一个人，所幸没有其他人遭殃。  
“没事吧？”在穆克发问前，女子先开口。  
她长得真美，火红的头发，翠绿的眼睛，嗓音像性感的百灵，她是大海里的美人鱼。  
穆克盯着女子，怔怔地摇头。  
“超人来慈恩港了吗？”女子笑了一声，自言自语，爬起身，对穆克探手搀扶他。穆克痛得“嗷”了一声，女子见状立刻拉着穆克去了医院，挂号，拍片，接受治疗，搞得好像是她撞了穆克一样。见穆克的脸还在流血，她十分干脆地取下围巾为他包扎止血。  
穆克脸上被缝了几针，指定要留下伤疤，左手骨折，手上打着石膏，他对女子连连道谢，不知如何感激她的好，女子说你要是想感谢我，就看我直播吧。  
说罢她风一般离开了，留下穆克握着她没有带走的围巾在原地发愣。  
那之后穆克靠着“红色头发的漂亮女主播”打听到了她，成了忠实粉丝。至于奥姆的圣诞节，因为穆克在养病，休息了一段时间，奥姆是气急败坏地骂他的继父，还是温顺得像只羊羔说妈妈我爱你，他都不得而知。  
但他明白了一件事：  
红桃花原来是血光之灾加桃花运啊。  
女主播名叫湄拉，节目的内容很多，拆箱，美妆，游戏，美食，旅游，科普，萌宠……简而言之是什么都干，而且干得很好。他还“幸运”地加到了湄拉的私人聊天账号，通过围巾亮明身份，和她展开了一段友谊。这两年从陌生到熟悉，从一开始的若即若离繁文缛节，到现在的嘘寒问暖敞开心扉，他们一起吃过饭，看过电影，甚至还到对方的家里过过夜，或许因为一开始穆克就怀揣着小心思，友谊变成了穆克的单相思，或许湄拉对他有那么点意思，但穆克小心翼翼地不敢说个明白。  
每次觉得气氛恰到好处的时候，他便开始吞吞吐吐，看着湄拉清澈的绿色眼珠，穆克总是顾左右而言他——湄拉太好了，他不知道自己能否成功得到她的心。一旦失败了，怕是朋友都没得做。  
今天湄拉开直播，他第一时间进入直播间。他的ID“红龙虾”是个等级很高的老粉，在粉丝群里也算出名，大家在和湄拉打招呼后，纷纷刷“龙虾大佬上线了”。  
湄拉看着一串串飞过的弹幕，笑了笑，告诉大家今天要直播打游戏。  
穆克全神贯注地看游戏战况，湄拉飞快敲击键盘，她的操作很好，看不出是个业余选手，一局结束后，取得胜利的湄拉再次出现在屏幕上，她发表得意的宣言之前，一个穆克听起来很熟悉的男声从镜头外传来：“做好了，给你送过去？”  
“好啊，可我有点忙。喂我吧宝贝。”湄拉下意识地回了一句，随后意识到自己还在直播，连忙捂着嘴巴。  
而弹幕呢，一串串的“磁性男声！是谁！”“男朋友吗？”“天哪今天直播狗粮吗？”飞驰而过。  
穆克的心“垮嚓”碎了一点。  
“不是，不是，不是你们想的那样。他——他是我‘小妈’！我之前跟你们讲的那个！”湄拉慌忙解释，手忙脚乱地对男人比划什么，而此时男人则走了过来，他穿着一眼就看得出昂贵的衬衣，健壮的身体躲藏在布料下，脸刻意避开了镜头。男人取来一块派，举起来凑近湄拉的脸，湄拉白了他一眼，说自己在工作，即使吃东西也得精致。  
“爱吃不吃，我走了。”男人说。  
湄拉连忙叫住他，不争气地咬下一口。  
“你叫我小妈？”男人问了一句。这语气，满满的嫌弃，以及……穆克无法忽略的熟悉。  
“我爱你，感谢你和‘爹地’的派，现在我要工作了。”湄拉起身，大概在男人脸上亲了一口，将他推出去。  
当看到男人手腕上熟悉的纳沛海，又回忆起今天奥姆下车的地点——那不就是湄拉公寓附近吗？  
天哪……穆克惊呆了，可他有一点碎的心粘起来了。  
他呆愣的状态持续到直播结束。  
他拿着手机想和湄拉聊点什么，湄拉的消息先发了过来。  
“我是单身，其他的什么都别问。”  
“他的身份太特殊，我不能告诉你更多，所以这件事情一定保密，好吗？爱你。”  
奥姆回复了一句“好的”，并犹豫了一下，把已经打好的“我也爱你”删掉，改成了“你一定很累了，快休息”。  
他不敢越雷池一步，怕跨过了掉入万丈深渊。  
他们没有聊多久。穆克不知是惊讶于湄拉竟然认得亚特兰蒂斯的“国王”，还是惊讶奥姆竟然和一个足够当自己爸爸的老男人勾搭上了。  
总之，他觉得他好像吃到瓜了。

第2章

第二天，穆克装出一副无事发生的模样去上班。  
但是与往日不同，他跟在奥姆身后，观察他的步态。  
“怎么了？我背后有东西？”奥姆停下脚步发问。  
穆克一惊，连连否认，奥姆疑惑地紧皱眉头，继续前进。而穆克继续明中观察。  
穆克不是没见过忘年恋的同性情侣，但他是真的好奇什么样的人能搞定奥姆这朵高岭之花。  
高傲和冷淡是奥姆给人的第一印象，但奥姆从来不缺追求者，毕竟他的家境和相貌摆在那里。穆克曾见到很多明星和商人对奥姆明示暗示的追求，但他们无一例外，统统被奥姆挡在门外，理由要么是“我要工作”，要么是“配不上我”。  
穆克无数次被公司里的姑娘小伙询问，奥姆是不是无性恋，或者是自恋狂，甚至有人写了一篇小论文证明奥姆其实是性无能。  
“你们怎么不说他靠有丝分裂增殖呢？”穆克回复道。  
“他是吗？”  
穆克翻个白眼。  
但经过昨天的事，奥姆往日的种种异常浮现眼前，穆克总算明白过去半年里奥姆有时不合常理的举动是为什么。  
穆克胳膊康复之后回到工作岗位，他发现奥姆有点奇怪，他好像变了，平日里一心扑到工作的他，有时候推了一切活动偷偷跑到郊区和海边音信全无，有时候则参加一些完全没有必要的活动，比如某些举办在度假区的学术会议，更多的，他有时候走路姿势不对。  
他一贯是抬头挺胸迈大步，自信又潇洒，但很多的周一，经过一个休息日的“洗礼“后，他带着两个浅浅的黑眼圈，缓下步伐，装作看风景，走得比平日慢些，脚步也会虚，独处的时候还会咒骂着什么。  
原来如此啊，穆克内心嘿嘿笑了，他板着脸，以为自己表情管理很到位，实际上扭曲的笑容一清二楚。  
奥姆看着穆克脸上莫名其妙的笑意，觉得是不是穆克脑瓜出了问题。  
不单单穆克有问题，发小湄拉有问题，他的爱人也有问题。他为了帮湄拉的忙，和爱人一起到了湄拉的公寓，做了一顿丰富的晚餐，还烤了苹果派，最后如湄拉计划的那样，他出镜，不过阴差阳错成为了湄拉名义上的“小妈”。其实也不能说湄拉对自己的称呼是错的，因为小时候玩过家家，不论在场有没有女生，奥姆永远会在湄拉的拳头逼迫下成为她的妈。  
当然了湄拉同时收获了一名老爸。奥姆没有问湄拉此举是何意图，但绝对和穆克有关。这丫头，喜欢穆克吗？  
……喜欢就追，在这里矜持什么劲？她那火爆性格按理说拿刀逼宫胜率更高，走纯情路线搞不好适得其反。奥姆过于了解湄拉，他大概猜出来她有事没事就打听他助理日常绝不仅仅是“关心我的朋友”。  
奥姆视线扫过穆克隐忍扭曲的笑脸，这家伙内心肯定在演电视剧。  
……是不是穆克上回撞到脑子没检查出来？后遗症？就算他认出了直播乱入的自己，今天表现也很不正常。奥姆微微摇头，走入办公室，开始今天的工作——该死的他的屁股还在疼，就不应该在工作日的晚上顺那个混蛋的性。  
——  
自从参透奥姆的感情生活，穆克繁忙且无聊的工作多了许多乐趣。这叫注意力转移法，可以将他从繁忙的工作与对湄拉的纠结中暂时解放出来。他对奥姆很了解，他掌管奥姆的时间表，他猜出奥姆什么时候与他年长的情人见面，他甚至会接送奥姆到约会地点附近，看奥姆下车，对他说一句“祝好运”，还在奥姆狐疑的目光中面不改色心不跳，装作什么都不知道。  
——刺激！  
但是再刺激也没有看湄拉发光重要。  
今天湄拉邀请到了一个图片分享网站的网红，ID名字是“玉米片炸鱼”，但大家没人叫他ID，都喊他的本名亚瑟。亚瑟长得又高又壮，粗犷帅气，是土生土长的慈恩港人，笑起来却满是堪萨斯农民丰收的喜悦。据亚瑟自己讲，他有一份工作，平日在图片分享只是个爱好，图片种类也什么都有：食物，旅行，朋友聚会，一只名为卡拉森的猫，和自己的健身照。湄拉开玩笑说亚瑟的胸比自己大，粉丝里大概有一半人是为了他的身体才粉了他，亚瑟嘿嘿一笑，说对啊，不过你们别想睡我了，我有另一半，而且我就是靠着一身腱子肉才找到他，第一次见面我就把他抱起来举高高了。  
“简而言之是大块头耍流氓吗？”湄拉喝了一口茶，随口一问。  
亚瑟嗯了几声，并建议各位有心上人的照做。  
有人起哄，说湄拉和亚瑟很有CP感，于是弹幕一发不可收拾。  
亚瑟和湄拉视线相接，笑而不语。  
这一期的主题是养猫。直播中，亚瑟抱起了他的爱宠卡拉森。卡拉森是一只暹罗猫，很黏亚瑟，蔚蓝色的眼睛注视亚瑟，脑袋不停地在他的胡子上蹭。亚瑟一边抚摸卡拉森，一边和湄拉一问一答，科普新手铲屎官需要知道的知识，偶尔说一下他和他爱人的故事。  
亚瑟举起自己手机，向观众展示自己和爱人的“情侣款手机壳”。  
一个看起来很幼稚的，用蓝色油彩画了一条小鱼的手机壳，小鱼傻乎乎的，嘀嘀咕咕“我爱粉色小螃蟹”。手机很大，但是在亚瑟手里成了袖珍款，好像他轻轻一用力就能把它捏碎。  
心有猛虎，细嗅蔷薇，说的大概就是亚瑟。  
“他给我的，我根本没想到他的性格会做出这种事。”亚瑟开心地笑了，他棕色的长发和今天金黄色的上衣搞得穆克一瞬间有了置身玉米地的错觉。  
而且，穆克总觉得这个手机壳似曾相识，大概是哪个员工的同款吧。  
直播结束后，湄拉又找穆克聊天，告诉他亚瑟有对象，长得可帅了，不过和穆克帅的类型不一样。  
“不是我的型。我喜欢你这种帅。”  
穆克心想湄拉这是在撩我吗？可我长相一般，平平无奇，还因为车祸多了两条疤。  
不，大概不会的……毕竟她刚刚见到了如此荷尔蒙爆炸的男性，不会对我感兴趣的。  
穆克憋了半天憋出一句：“嗯，谢谢夸奖。你真的辛苦了，不用那么拼的。不过大家都喜欢这一期，你其实可以考虑养一只猫。”  
“我大大咧咧的怕照顾不好，你养啊，我当它干妈。这样我就可以去你家撸猫了！”  
“好，我去研究一下。”  
“哎哎我开玩笑的！”  
穆克喜欢猫，又因为湄拉一句话动了养猫的心思，他顺手关注了亚瑟。  
这一关注不要紧，他发现亚瑟的账号也是一个深水潭。先不说他让无数男女嫉妒疯狂的肉体，单单看他的主页，你会以为他是个弱不禁风，心思细腻的温柔女孩——他账号的第一张图片是平静的湖面上乘坐竹筏的一人一猫；点赞评论最多的，是两个月前亚平宁半岛朝日阳光；此外还有半个月前小花圃中绽放的风信子，康乃馨和红玫瑰和一小簇玛格丽特；前几天在朋友家烤的派和黄油煎香肠……  
他真的有对象，对象是个男的，虽然从来不出镜，但亚瑟的简介“处于一段稳定且甜蜜的关系”，和他一张张文字配以一颗心的图片中，背景里偶尔露出的手脚躯干，都证实他在讲实话。  
等会……穆克百般聊赖地翻看亚瑟配有心的图，突然睁大双眼。  
这不是奥姆的手表和私人手机吗？！  
奥姆有两部手机，一部手机公务用，另一部私人用。公务用的一直在裸奔，而私人用的一部包裹着一个愚蠢又幼稚的手工手机壳，上面用油彩画出一只粉红色的小螃蟹，螃蟹说“我最喜欢蓝小鱼”。穆克在心中无数次嘲笑过这个手机壳，但似乎奥姆很喜欢。  
……这和亚瑟的不是情侣款吗？！  
在亚瑟分享的一张和爱人一起度假的照片里，亚瑟赤裸上身，头发团成一个髻，对着镜头笑得开心，而坐在他身后的床上，盖着床单，安静地摊开一本书，只出镜了手和腿的男人，绝对是奥姆！  
因为他标志性的手表，鳕鱼肉一般白皙的皮肤，蠢得要命的手机壳！还有那本书——说起那本书穆克就来气，他跑了慈恩港的所有书店都没有找到奥姆要的那版，最后在大都会的一个记者的帮助下终于买到了一本瑕疵本，书页发黄，还有被上一任不负责任的主人烟头烫出的洞，正好在烫金S的上半个弧中。奥姆没说什么，但穆克就是知道，奥姆不满意！那个月他的工作多得要命！  
奥姆和亚瑟勾搭在一起？穆克不敢相信自己的眼睛。这一瞬间他仿佛化身成世界顶级名侦探，按照时间线，参照奥姆的时间表开始一项一项校对。  
看起来，前年春天奥姆就和亚瑟搞到一起了，恋人能做的事情他们都做过了，从一束漂亮的玛格丽特花开始，他们的照片便充斥着甜蜜的虐狗气息：熬夜电影马拉松，为母亲——一定是亚特兰娜，因为用花主体是康乃馨——制作插花，度过一个幸福又欢乐的圣诞节，为对方挑选情人节礼物，炫耀二人的情侣手机壳和低调的定制配饰，甚至一起旅行——还是穆克给奥姆订的飞往意大利西西里的机票，当时奥姆要两张，穆克以为是和亚特兰娜，结果今天才明白上司是去过二人世界了。  
关于照片，奥姆显然是知道自己会出镜的，他并没有制止，说明他真的很爱亚瑟，真心实意，大大方方的那种。  
可……和湄拉父亲的事情如何解释？穆克转转眼珠，大脑飞转，他承认在考试的时候都没如此努力过。湄拉说“很特殊需要保密”，显然是一件难以启齿的事情，而且感觉奥姆和湄拉父亲关系也还算和睦稳定，亚瑟看起来也就三十岁出头，不可能是湄拉爸爸——穆克觉得自己撞破了什么大秘密。  
自己的老板，脚踏两只船？  
咿，贵圈真乱。穆克对如此混乱的商场人际网表示鄙夷与唾弃。

第3章

“世界上为什么有那么多不解风情的直男，奥姆？”湄拉一进奥姆的公寓，便大大咧咧地倒到了沙发上，声音太大，把不远处半睡半醒的卡拉森吓得蹦了个高，跳到猫爬架上不耐烦地甩尾巴。  
“怎么了？计划不顺利？”亚瑟端着一盘切好的水果走到客厅，看着红发女子生无可恋的模样乐了，“他什么都没说？”他招招手，卡拉森配合地跳到他的怀里。  
湄拉摇头，她爬起身，一屁股坐到餐桌旁，接过奥姆递给她的一杯柠檬水：“没，还是和从前一样，毫无进展。他温柔体贴，但就是不肯回应我。我快失去耐心了，亲爱的。”  
湄拉翻了个白眼，眼珠几乎滚到后脑勺。第一次她瞒着奥姆让他演戏，第二次挑明白心思从奥姆那借来了亚瑟刺激穆克，看起来都没效果，一套组合拳打在棉花上，急得湄拉恨不得冲到穆克家拽着他的衣领吼“你对老娘有没有意思，有就别慢吞吞的跟我告白！”。  
“不知道你奇怪的矜持和自尊是为什么。还有，记得叫‘妈’。”奥姆轻轻地哼了一声，很显然还在因为那个称呼不开心。  
“爹地，妈咪，你们可爱的小女儿喜欢的男人对我没兴趣怎么办？”湄拉顺着他的话说下去，抱着抱枕打了几下，好像这样就打在穆克身上一般。  
“刀架在他脖子上，或者把他踩在脚下，挥舞着皮鞭逼他说爱你。真没想到会看到你会扭扭捏捏的一天。”奥姆讽刺回去。  
湄拉显然没有让奥姆呈到口舌之快：“我很佩服你，奥姆，你这个老古董没有私人账号，所以理解不了我们年轻人的心情。”  
“恰恰相反。我有，”奥姆轻笑，“只是你找不到。”  
奥姆的确有社交账号，但只关注了湄拉，亚特兰娜和亚瑟，混在一群粉丝中，只点赞，不转发，活得像个僵尸号，一点都不起眼，甚至连穆克都不知道他的上司混迹于社交网络。  
“湄拉，感情的事情急不得。他犹豫可能不是因为不喜欢你，大概是怕跨过这条线的代价担负不起。要不我跟你说说我们谈恋爱的经历，开拓一下思路？”亚瑟笑着搂过奥姆。奥姆皱着眉头嫌弃地要把他推开，力气却没有亚瑟大，被牢牢卡在臂弯里，最后象征性地扭了几下，别扭地接受了他的爱人。  
——  
奥姆和他的爱人，同时也是法律层面上的“哥哥”，亚瑟初次见面是在去年的圣诞节，家庭聚会上。  
奥姆身后跟着奥瓦克斯和他现任妻子，站在母亲亚特兰娜和她现任丈夫门前，手在门铃上反复比划好几次，终于决定按下去。  
在铃声响的一瞬间，门开了，一个一米九的彪形大汉喊了一句“奥咪！”，在奥姆反应过来之前给了他一个热情洋溢的拥抱。他肯定在这里蹲伏很久了，一直透过门上的小猫眼，津津有味地观察自己举棋不定的模样，等待着按响门铃的惊喜一刻。  
这个拥抱——不，是熊抱……不对，更确切地说，是压路机抱。奥姆觉得自己的骨头快要断了，他的身体被两条钢筋捆了起来，像蛇收紧猎物似的勒出他肺里的所有空气，甚至他双脚离地，被抱着像个柔弱女子一般在空中晃了两晃，他挣扎着试图离开却只是徒劳，再次呼吸到空气，他像是被压路机碾过一般痛。他瞪着双眼，看着对面一脸大胡子，皮肤黝黑，笑得像只哈士奇的男人，涨红脸大喊：“你是谁？你疯了吗？”  
“修养，奥姆，修养。”奥瓦克斯在他身后咳嗽，提醒儿子的失态。  
奥姆那个瞬间想让他的老父亲也体验一下拥抱致死的感觉。  
“奥姆宝贝，你来了。”亚特兰娜听到了门前的喧闹，围着围裙走出门，给了儿子一个大大的拥抱，这个拥抱轻柔，温暖，带着妈妈的温度。在经历方才的狂风暴雨后，被如此温柔对待的奥姆感动得快哭了。  
“这是亚瑟，你的……哥哥。”亚特兰娜向奥姆介绍。亚瑟冲他点点头，又一次露出了洁白的两排牙。  
亚瑟是老汤姆·库里的儿子，是个科学家，在学术界小有成就——他研究海洋动物，前些日子和同事在日本的一个小镇研究海星，打算以这个为题写篇论文拿到博士学位。  
老汤姆·库里是个普通人，他和亚特兰娜在公园偶遇，给处于离婚边缘的亚特兰娜温暖，同时俘获了她的心。  
奥姆对汤姆没什么敌意，而奥瓦克斯很开心能热热闹闹地过个圣诞。但是在汤姆对自己展开双臂试图拥抱的时候，奥姆退缩了，他简简单单地和汤姆握了手。  
那次圣诞节大家过得都很开心，奥姆看父母都和现在的伴侣过得幸福，一阵释然。他喝了一杯蛋酒，说想出门透透气。  
平安夜下雪了，慈恩港历来如此。大雪簌簌地掉落在街道，奥姆裹紧大衣，驻步在汤姆公寓的小花园前。花园里一片荒芜，他冻得发红的手指轻轻触碰干枯的枝杈，木条晃动将落在上面的积雪弹走。  
“小心点，冬天的枝脆得很，别折断了它。”亚瑟从温暖的屋子中走出，关上门板隔绝了里面的欢声笑语。  
奥姆笑了笑，说：“我倒是没看到什么珍贵的花，全是杂草。”  
“啧，也是。我爸爸不懂得如何照顾，春天这里只有野花和一些生命力顽强到不需要照顾的植物。如果你想看花，到我的公寓吧。算不上花海，花湖泊也有点意思。”亚瑟点点头，和奥姆并肩站着。  
他长得可真大，奥姆想，在街边微弱的灯光下，亚瑟的影子拉得老长，几乎从花园的这头抵到那头。他身体很热，白色的蒸汽从他皮肤上缓缓升起，在冬日的风中消散。  
“抱歉，我期待见你很久了，所以没有控制好力道。疼吗？”亚瑟抿着嘴问。  
奥姆摇摇头，告诉亚瑟他不疼，开玩笑说他只是失去了知觉，说罢自己先笑了。  
亚瑟也笑了，看着这个法律层面的弟弟，他的金发，肩头，甚至睫毛上落了一粒粒雪，亚瑟抬手为奥姆拂去。  
奥姆没有反感他的唐突，默许了亚瑟的举动。  
有时候奥姆回过头想想，大概就是缘分天注定，他破天荒地允许一个不怎么熟悉的人亲昵地触碰自己——致命吸引力，他和亚瑟注定要走到一起。  
——  
亚瑟很开心和奥姆的初次见面十分和谐，撇开刚开始那个热情过头的拥抱的话。  
奥姆是个商人，作风硬派，雷厉风行，杀伐果决，将亚特兰蒂斯一把推上了商业帝国的宝座，但私下里，他并非市井传言所说六亲不认，唯利是图。  
亚瑟反而认为，他是个简单温和，又有点孩子气的人。  
不过他卸下伪装的模样，也只有他信任的人可以看到。  
比如亚瑟。  
某次亚瑟参加一个学术会议，会议举办方坐落于湖边郊区，亚瑟一个人不放心卡拉森，便带着她一起开会。会议安排了三天的日程，剩下的四天时间则允许专家学者自由活动，或和学术界的大牛们交流心得，或到湖边修身养性。  
亚瑟和几个教授讨论了些许问题后，玩心大发的年轻学者一头扎进了湖里，他游了一圈，赤裸上身穿着泳裤飞奔回房间，把卡拉森带了出来。  
卡拉森是一只见过世面的猫，最喜欢的事情是游泳。于是这只小暹罗猫在浅水区陪着亚瑟游了一会。亚瑟见她玩够了，抱着猫上岸，看到了湖边一个熟悉的身影。他躺在躺椅上，好像躺在热带沙滩，穿着一身休闲装，戴着墨镜，金发肆意地搭下来，而引人注目的，高挺得近乎完美的鼻子只一人拥有——奥姆·马略斯。  
“奥姆？”亚瑟抱着卡拉森走近，喊了他的名字。  
奥姆应了一声，看到来者是亚瑟，便重新躺回躺椅，似乎他早就知道亚瑟在这里。  
“我能……”亚瑟指了指他身边的椅子。奥姆点点头。  
“真巧啊。”  
奥姆用鼻音答应了一声。  
一阵沉默。亚瑟坐在他身边不知道该说什么，奥姆也无意打破宁静。两个人之间的尴尬即使是卡拉森也看不下去，她喵喵地跳出亚瑟怀抱，直接降落在奥姆的肚子上，吓得奥姆发出一声低沉的呼号。  
“幸好是只暹罗。”奥姆看清了什么东西砸到自己，也没生气，探手放在卡拉森鼻子前让她闻，熟悉自己的气味。七八斤的暹罗还好说，十四斤的英短怕是能把胃里的食物都给踩出来。  
卡拉森很喜欢奥姆，她舔舔他的手指，小黑脸在他的手上磨蹭，发出满足的呼噜。  
“她喜欢你——她很少喜欢陌生人。”亚瑟解释。  
奥姆点点头：“难道有人不喜欢我？”亚瑟立即讥笑奥姆厚脸皮，奥姆哼了一声继续撸猫。  
奥姆喜欢猫，它们毛茸茸，大眼睛，尾巴像小旗杆竖起来，两只耳朵时刻警惕站立，跳跃前像海参一般蠕动，身体结构精密得像台专供猎杀的小机器。他从小就喜欢猫，可父亲猫毛过敏，又不喜欢斯芬克斯的模样；现在自己住，有条件养猫了，却因公务繁忙没时间，所以一直没得养。  
可亚瑟不一样，他成长过程中有猫也有狗，真令人羡慕。奥姆盯着亚瑟的头发和胡子出神，亚瑟就毛茸茸的，和缅因猫一模一样，看他毛发浓密的胡子和蓬松的头发，奥姆总有种“他是大猫”的错觉。  
鬼使神差，他探手摸了摸亚瑟的脑袋，手指顺着鬓角来到他的胡子。  
和动物毛发不同，亚瑟的毛粗硬，还有点扎手。  
“你在……把我当宠物吗？”亚瑟有点想笑，他看得透奥姆的心思，亚特兰娜曾对他说过奥姆多喜欢毛茸茸的小动物，他明知故问。  
这句话怎么理解都可以，意识到这一点的奥姆的脸有点红，收回手继续撸卡拉森。  
“没事，你可以随便摸。”亚瑟冲着他偏过脑袋，“我听亚特兰娜说你喜欢猫，可没机会养。这样吧，我家的钥匙给你一把，有空了去和卡拉森玩。”  
“真的？”奥姆没有一丁点的推辞。猫和矜持之间，他选猫。  
之后奥姆为坐在竹筏上的亚瑟与卡拉森拍了一张照，就是亚瑟账号上的第一张。  
那之后，托卡拉森的福，奥姆有时间总往亚瑟的住处跑。  
亚瑟也记不太住他和奥姆是如何从“吸猫战友”变成现在的模样的。  
说实话，刚开始他真的只想把奥姆当弟弟疼。  
白天为奥姆做甜点，晚上对他讲自己的童年和在海上科考的经历；夏天花开了就为奥姆送去一束当做点缀，冬天落雪了便对他嘘寒问暖，甚至跑到他的办公室，凭借身高优势和凶神恶煞的模样帮他赶走了一群娱乐圈的追求者。奥姆也没有吝啬他对亚瑟的慷慨，他全心接受亚瑟，作为朋友，作为兄弟，或者作为其他什么身份都可以，为亚瑟准备了更好的研究资源，在亚瑟出海的时候跑过大半个慈恩港来照顾卡拉森，并愿意和亚瑟分享一部分他童年故事，坦诚告诉他，即使是从小坚强的奥姆，也会孤独。  
什么时候变质的呢？亚瑟说不清楚，他只记得自己越来越离不开奥姆，事事都想着他。他在夏日的傍晚，为奥姆递上一束花。而接下来的夜，奥姆还了他一个吻。自此一发而不可收拾。  
“你给了我一束玛格丽特，亚瑟。”奥姆有点嫌弃，很明显他不满意亚瑟没有记住二人关系的转折点。  
“对，和平日一样，我采了花就给你送过去了。”  
“你知道玛格丽特的花语吗？”奥姆反问道。  
湄拉愣了一会，“嘿”地笑了。  
亚瑟的导师维科是亚特兰娜的故交，认得奥瓦克斯也认得奥姆，但一直对兄弟两方保密，老家伙一肚子坏水，看出这对“兄弟”的相处模式实在不够“兄弟”，反而朝着恋人一路狂奔，决定成人之美，替两人捅破窗户纸。  
“亚瑟，你平日里会给你弟弟送花是吗？”维科笑问道，眼睛里闪烁狡黠。  
亚瑟点点头：“有好看的就会给他送过去。花园里有的都会。”  
“这次你给他送点玛格丽特，我觉得这种花和你形容中的他很像。”  
亚瑟回忆玛格丽特的模样。小小的白色花朵，细长的花瓣中间金黄色的花蕊似乎光芒闪烁，它看起来像菊花，但比菊花更精致玲珑。  
奥姆金发，长得白，和这花是挺像的。亚瑟想都没想，既然自己的花园里有这种花，就给奥姆送一捧。  
“一大束，不要加别的，记得包好一些，加上彩带，亲自去送，告诉他这是你一直以来的心意。”维科叮嘱。  
于是亚瑟这么做了。  
奥姆接过花，脸色很奇怪。  
“认真的吗，亚瑟？还是你又在搞什么恶作剧？”奥姆提高声音问。  
“我认真的，奥咪。”亚瑟点点头——给你送花表达友谊，有问题吗？过去不一直这么做的吗？  
奥姆的脸上有点挂不住，此时此刻花束成了烫手山芋，扔也不是，不扔也不是。  
最终他看到了亚瑟热情又真诚的眼神，回想他们俩从圣诞夜相识后的所有事，决定收下它，接受亚瑟的爱意。  
玛格丽特花，花语暗恋，期待的爱。  
“亚瑟，想留在我这过夜吗？”奥姆将花放到花瓶中，背对着亚瑟问。  
亚瑟有点懵，他没想到奥姆会突然邀请，忖度半天，他决定先回趟家，把卡拉森接来。  
那不如我去你家过夜。奥姆接着说，声音有点发抖。  
在车上，奥姆一直盯着手机屏，解锁，扫一眼桌面又锁上。拇指在屏幕上左右滑过，焦躁地猜测亚瑟的意图。  
他在想什么？他喜欢我？  
别的且不论，我该怎么和母亲解释我们这种关系？他有没有想过我们其实是兄弟？  
在产生这个疑问的一瞬间，奥姆醒悟过来，他从来没想过“我是不是也对亚瑟抱有不轨之心”，实际上，他大方承认，他不介意和亚瑟共度余生。  
好吧，可能在初次见面拥抱自己的时候，被亚瑟抱着双脚离地，心已经顺着坡度滑到了亚瑟这里。  
卡拉森很开心再次见到奥姆，咪咪叫着在他的腿间踱步，试图用绊倒奥姆的方式表达她的爱意。  
她成功了，奥姆脚下一滑直直向前倒去，亚瑟眼疾手快一把拉住了他，抱在怀里。  
他们凑得太近了，近得可以看到对方的眼睛中的自己。  
亚瑟的眼睛金棕色，里面有金子，有火焰，有阳光，有奥姆喜欢的一切东西。  
奥姆的眼睛比西西里天空还要蓝，里面有云雾，有海洋，还有一朵绽放的风信子。  
奥姆能听到亚瑟的心跳，亚瑟也一样。  
于是奥姆吻上了亚瑟，毫无征兆，而亚瑟也本能地回吻奥姆。  
他们什么都没说，没有“我喜欢你”或者“和我交往”，只有一个唐突却自然的吻，事就这么定下来了。  
某天他们躺在床上，亚瑟问奥姆愿不愿意在他的照片里“出镜”，露出身体的一部分——手，脚，或者属于他的物品——来向粉丝确认亚瑟的确在恋爱，以此让图谋不轨的粉丝们闭嘴，奥姆自然一百个同意。  
是啊，我们在恋爱。  
奥姆才不想让亚瑟处在虎视眈眈的目光之下。  
——  
“感人的爱情，”湄拉拍拍手，“那么，请你们告诉我，我该如何让我看上的汉子主动追求我呢？”

第4章

“你要不要试试借助父亲的力量？”亚瑟抱着卡拉森问湄拉。  
湄拉嘟嘴，咕哝着什么，亚瑟听不清。  
“她和家里闹掰才当了主播，不然她这么拼命挣钱干嘛？”奥姆在亚瑟身边坐下，从亚瑟怀里接过投怀送抱的卡拉森。小猫打着呼噜，心满意足地在他的胸脯上踩奶。  
亚瑟看着奥姆胸前鼓鼓囊囊的软肉被猫爪踩得起伏，不由得咽了口口水。奥姆明显察觉了亚瑟赤裸的目光，瞪了他一眼。  
“对啊，如果我做主播不挣钱，就要回家继承泽贝尔的财产了。”湄拉十分苦恼，托着下巴抱怨。亚瑟眉头一皱，奥姆抬手示意他别管这位大小姐，虽然这话确实有点何不食肉糜的意思。  
“让涅柔斯隐瞒身份接触一下穆克，老丈人点头了，他的追求难度会降很多，”奥姆指出，“你父亲会同意你一切要求，毕竟我每次见到涅柔斯，他次次嘟囔自己的小美人鱼不在身边。”  
“我爱我爸爸，可他有时候专制独裁真的让我苦恼——如果你是我，耳朵被他所谓的‘和奥姆联姻门当户对’磨出茧子，你也会选择离家出走，和我一样。”湄拉趴到桌子上，胳膊肘将脸颊的肉挤出一嘟嘟。  
“我突然有了无限动力，一定要帮你办成。”亚瑟听到“联姻”的时候，往奥姆的方向凑过去，紧紧搂着爱人的肩膀，生怕下一秒他会和湄拉发生点什么。  
——  
涅柔斯，泽贝尔现任当家的，虽然长得一脸老奸巨猾，可为了他宝贝女儿，豁得出老命。  
当平日绝不主动联系自己的女儿提出“老爸来参加我的派对”时，他开心到可以去跳楼。在热情洋溢的他吓到一个秘书，两个助理和三位熟识的客户后，涅柔斯终于拾掇好情绪，故作高冷地对女儿回复：“我检查一下时间表。”  
“不想来就别来。”湄拉秒回，还跟着一个翻白眼的狗狗表情。  
“爸爸一定去！”  
湄拉到底还是受过精英教育的富家大小姐，她的派对邀请了许多风评良好的网络红人，还有一些有名的年轻企业家和艺术家，绝对没有大家印象中年轻人派对的混乱和放荡。她穿着一套低领口的绿色礼服，脖子上带着价格不菲的宝石项链，轻轻摇晃红酒杯，与客人相谈甚欢。  
湄拉邀请了穆克。  
奥姆作为年轻企业家出席（但穆克认为是私人关系，毕竟“小妈”）。  
作为湄拉的朋友和新晋网红，亚瑟也在。  
所以，当湄拉带着亚瑟、奥姆和她的父亲——一个高大魁梧的红发中年人一起找到穆克的时候，穆克不知道自己是紧张于见到心上人的父亲，还是紧张于奥姆脚踏两只船的事情是否会败露。  
心理学上有一种疗法，简单点说就是“转移注意力”，当你为一件事情担惊受怕时，给你另外一个更大的刺激，那么令你担心的事就显得不那么重要了。  
穆克此时此刻就是这样。  
他见到涅柔斯的紧张，被身处三角恋中心的三个男人给彻底打散了。  
奥姆站在亚瑟和湄拉中间，和亚瑟看起来很亲密，他们的饰品只有眼尖的人才能看出是定制情侣款，靠得也比一般朋友近；湄拉右手挽着奥姆，左手挽着她的父亲，一家人和和美美的模样；而亚瑟和涅柔斯之间的氛围看起来也不错，时不时聊几句，还算友好。  
这是什么相亲相爱一家人？！  
“爸爸，这是我的好朋友，我一直对你说的穆克。”湄拉对父亲介绍这个因脑补年度大戏而呆滞的小伙子。  
穆克还呆愣着，被奥姆的胳膊肘狠狠拐了一下才回过神，对红发男人毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬：“叔叔好！”  
这个男人的脸好熟悉，应该是一个客户，可穆克想不太起来接触过如此和善的客户，因为他们大部分人都板着脸，一股子的生人莫近。  
涅柔斯并不知道女儿叫自己来是为何，只觉得是女儿的“破冰之旅”，所以打算不论发生什么，都要微笑以对——一切为了女儿！  
“好小伙。”涅柔斯看着女儿的表情，做出了最正确的选择——往死里夸她的朋友。  
“你是做什么的？也是那个……什么……网络主播？”涅柔斯问。  
“涅柔斯，他是我的助理。”奥姆对涅柔斯笑了笑。这个微笑令人温暖，令人信服，将奥姆平日的凌厉全部打磨平整，还在他的脸上打了柔光和磨皮，奥姆今天晚上看起来心情很好，在穆克的眼里慈爱得简直像个仙女。  
涅柔斯点点头，能让奥姆·马略斯满意的人，一定有过人之处。  
“爸爸，你今天可千万别说结婚的事，尤其是和奥姆的事。”湄拉故意说得很大声，让穆克听见。  
湄拉的本意是不要说“老丈人要湄拉和奥姆结婚”，结果这句话在穆克耳朵里就变成了“涅柔斯和奥姆已经谈婚论嫁”了。  
我的天哪……穆克目瞪口呆，他惊讶地看着奥姆，又看看亚瑟，视线在二人之间游走，仿佛要看出一丝异样，结果他失败了，亚瑟和奥姆无动于衷，而且亚瑟的前胸贴着奥姆的后背，手轻轻放在奥姆腰上，如果周围没有人——尤其是湄拉父亲——他俩可能直接在这里就法式热吻起来。  
停一下，停一下，穆克从侍者手中取了一杯红酒，一口闷下压压惊。他察言观色的本事还可以，他可以感觉到亚瑟和奥姆根本没有受涅柔斯和奥姆的婚事的影响。  
所以……要么亚瑟和奥姆有自信偷偷摸摸幽会不被涅柔斯发现，要么他俩已经被发现了，而涅柔斯不在乎？  
不，涅柔斯怎么会不介意戴绿帽。穆克觉得自己刚刚的想法很可笑，更何况奥姆那么聪明，一定不会留下痕迹令涅柔斯察觉。  
“好，不提。”涅柔斯捏了一下女儿的脸蛋，父亲慈爱的光芒笼罩在这位年近花甲的男人身上。  
派对很快就结束了，但湄拉留下了处于“感情漩涡”大三角的三个男人，还有穆克。那之后湄拉支开亚瑟和奥姆，又撒娇让父亲去给自己做“爸爸的味道”，单独和奥姆躲在角落里喝酒。  
湄拉几度暗示穆克，穆克也鼓足勇气要表白心意，但刚要说“我喜欢你”，注意力却被两个隐藏于黑暗的人吸走——亚瑟搂着奥姆，两个人躲在一个昏暗的角落，湄拉对此一无所知。他们以为没人看得见，但在穆克的位置看得清清楚楚，奥姆笑得像个孩子，亚瑟微抿嘴唇宠溺地看着爱人。他们手里各自持握印着小鱼和螃蟹的手机壳，深深对视后偷偷摸摸地轻轻一吻，接下来又是嘴唇相贴，亲了几次两个人终于把持不住，抱着对方用舌头狂甩嘴唇。  
令人震惊！奥姆甩得更凶狠！  
——你们城里人这么开放的吗？！涅柔斯还没走呢！  
而此时此刻的涅柔斯端着为女儿烤好的苹果派走了出来。  
目不斜视地，大步流星地，从热吻中的亚瑟和奥姆身边走过三步，末了后知后觉地喊他俩出来吃派。亚瑟和奥姆整理衣衫，微红着脸走出来。  
“呃，我……我还有点事，先走了吧……”穆克只觉得双腿打颤，一溜烟地落荒而逃。  
吃什么派啊，吃瓜都要噎死了！

第5章

派对后，穆克看奥姆的眼神一半是崇拜，一半是担忧。奥姆想跟穆克谈谈，但每次都会被各种理由拒绝掉。  
难道是湄拉上次的举动起了反作用？奥姆一想到这个就头疼。  
这世界上的人谈恋爱就不能像他和亚瑟一样谈得顺其自然吗？  
终于，忍受不了湄拉的电话轰炸和穆克诡异目光的奥姆把穆克单独叫到办公室，要和他“好好谈谈”。  
“穆克，最近顺利吗？”奥姆十指交叉，胳膊肘撑在办公桌上，一副审问犯人的模样。  
“呃……很顺利，股份……”  
“不是问你这个，你的……私人问题。”  
穆克愣了一下，挤牙膏一般向外蹦词：“嗯……还好。也就那样。”  
“你帮我个忙，”奥姆眨眨眼，瞅了一眼电脑显示屏，湄拉正在用文字指挥他说什么做什么，“我……需要帮助。”  
“您今天有点奇怪，不舒服吗？”穆克听了奥姆的话背后发凉。  
奥姆·马略斯需要穆克的帮助？开玩笑！是要我帮他去死吗？  
“五只口红，选一个，送给一个性格强势的女人的……订婚礼物。”奥姆干脆地取出五只DIO摆成一排，一只西柚粉，一只吃土橘，一只阳光橙，一只正红，一只梅子紫。  
“呃，左边那个红的吧。”穆克。  
“这个？”奥姆拿起大红色的口红，觉得穆克眼光不行。  
“不是，您左手最边上的那个红。”  
奥姆看了一眼静静躺在桌子上的阳光橙，觉得直男这玩意真可怕。  
你的口红都是红的！再说一遍，都是红的！  
不过奥姆对穆克的要求有点高了——毕竟他家的那位能成功通关MAK全套子弹头色号匹配挑战。  
“哪位女孩？我可以看一下照片吗？”穆克试探地问——他有种不详的预感。  
“上次见到的泽贝尔家的女儿。”  
奥姆将事先准备好的照片推过去。他观察着穆克的脸，发现穆克还阴晴圆缺不停变换的脸失去了勃勃生机。  
“湄拉，泽贝尔集团的二公主。”  
“订婚？和谁？”穆克突然提高音量，手在颤抖，他难以平静。他就说湄拉的父亲看起来眼熟得很！是泽贝尔的国王涅柔斯！他不敢相信她一直喜欢的姑娘是和奥姆地位差不多的富家子弟，也不敢相信湄拉会突然订婚。  
【说和你！和你！】  
湄拉的消息传来。  
“……呃，和我。商业联姻。”奥姆在发小的淫威下只得服软。  
一道响雷凭空劈下，穆克的身体僵住了。  
这都他妈的什么事！！！  
——  
穆克浑浑噩噩地离开了奥姆办公室。  
他不知道该因为哪个消息震惊——湄拉要订婚了，还是奥姆这个道貌岸然的伪君子不但脚踩两条船，还父女通吃，吃的还是我的梦中情人？  
他打算回家哭一哭。三个人的戏也就罢了，这一回五个人的戏凭什么没有他穆克的姓名？  
另一边，奥姆打电话给亚瑟，把他出的馊主意狠狠地贬了一通。  
“亲爱的，乐观一点，起码确定了他是喜欢湄拉的。”亚瑟那边乱糟糟的，奥姆甚至在背景音里听到了海豚的疯狂合唱。  
“不如我们换个思路，让湄拉别等了，直接出击吧。”亚瑟又说，那边有男人在尖叫，还有扑通扑通落水声，听起来情况控制不住了。  
“待会我跟她说。你那边怎么了？豢养的超级鲨鱼终于大开杀戒了？”  
那边拖长声音“嗯”了一声，亚瑟嘿嘿笑着告诉奥姆是公海豚终于见到母海豚了。  
“晚上我声情并茂地告诉你发生了什么。”  
在亚瑟无限暗示中，奥姆骂了一句流氓，笑着挂断电话。  
你敢说我就敢听，还有胆子让你复述一遍。  
——  
而湄拉那里则不太好了。她对穆克发了几条消息，却没有得到任何回应，末了她发了一句“今晚咖啡厅见”，便赌气屏蔽了他，给奥姆打电话。  
奥姆真诚地建议湄拉倒追。  
“穆克没什么缺点，就是太直了，”奥姆说，“你是他女神，除非你用刀架到他脖子上逼他追你，否则很难让他动起来。拿出勇气来，他看了你那么多视频还没取关，是真爱了。”  
“去你的！”湄拉骂了一句，思考半天，抱怨自己只是想当一回小鸟依一次人，为什么会如此艰难。奥姆再次真诚地建议湄拉主动挑明，湄拉答应了。  
晚上，奥姆让穆克送自己到他和湄拉初遇的咖啡厅附近，包下了场子，亚瑟带着他从花园里准备的大捧鲜花，而湄拉的父亲，涅柔斯，则板着脸和女儿坐在花朵簇拥中。涅柔斯的目的很单纯，一旦这个小伙子伤了湄拉的心，他立刻用他的铁拳对该男子进行精准，迅速，完全又不留证据的人道主义毁灭。  
他本希望湄拉能和奥姆喜结良缘，但无奈女儿耍脾气，上次偷跑出家门混成了一个网红，这次他也只能顺着爱女的性子来。  
不过他看人准，直觉这个穆克是个好小伙，值得托付。  
穆克抱着破釜沉舟的心赴约，走到门外却停了脚步。他的心脏在胸腔里急速跳动，疼得快要炸开，他想通了，他要向湄拉表明心意，即使她要和自己的顶头上司结婚，也要告诉她。  
穆克，在奥姆的死亡目光下你都能活过来，一句简简单单的“我喜欢你”不是问题。  
做足了心理建设，他推门而入，但映入眼帘的四人组合令他的压力烟消云散。  
空荡荡的咖啡厅，大片大片浪漫的玫瑰，亚瑟，涅柔斯，湄拉……  
……和坐在中间的奥姆。  
四个人表情凝重，身边的空气简直是巨大的铅块，压在他们身上。  
这是……约出来摊牌了？  
我是不是撞见了什么年度大戏？  
说实话，穆克内心戏十足。他知道，今天的奥姆是来这附近和亚瑟约会的，三十分钟之前，奥姆在两条街前下车，下车前毫不避讳地用私人手机为他“亲爱的”打电话甜言蜜语。  
奥姆和真心实意爱的亚瑟在约会，结果撞见了善妒的随着湄拉来到此地的涅柔斯……  
天哪，我可怜的湄拉，无辜遭受订婚厄运的湄拉……要被强迫嫁给小妈的时候发现小妈绿了老爸。  
看看奥姆的表情，严肃，沉重，仿佛心底有什么愁事。  
奥姆·马略斯，缅因州慈恩港人，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，三条船之长，风暴中心的卡丽熙，即将怀抱龙蛋一头扎入火堆。  
与奥姆面对的一切比起来，穆克觉得自己的困难都不算事。  
毕竟穆克的注意力转移了。  
——  
“这小子还挺有骨气的，”亚瑟凑在奥姆耳边说，“我要是他，看到涅柔斯脸黑的一瞬间就软了。”  
“没出息。他看到我们的时候，眼神变了，变得……混乱不堪，但那种混乱与他自己无关。”奥姆还算了解穆克，他知道穆克的脑子里一定有什么更强烈的东西挤掉了他的紧张和焦虑，至于是什么他也不在乎。  
“奥咪，我们回去，留新的小情侣在咖啡馆里恩爱，我可得告诉你今天的见闻——你永远都不会猜到发生了什么。”  
奥姆点点头，跟随亚瑟离开了咖啡厅。  
穆克猜出了奥姆，亚瑟和涅柔斯的关系，也猜出了湄拉找他们两个的意图，他错得离谱，感慨自己脑补能力一流，也感谢上苍这仅仅是脑补。穆克目送离开的情侣和一位老父亲，并对他的上司表示万分感激与敬意。  
奥姆可能永远也不知道穆克在关键时刻靠着什么抗住了压力，获得了勇气，但他功不可没。  
END


End file.
